


Remember The Day We Met

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets Gwen at University. He reminds her years later when he is about to graduate Medical school.<br/>-<br/>Written for AG Fics Short Challenge 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember The Day We Met

**Title: Remember The Day We Met**  
 **Themes and/or Prompt/s** Modern  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word count: 1613**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ and its characters are the property of BBC and Shine. I do not profit from this in any way.  
 **Summary:** Arthur meets Gwen at University. He reminds her years later when he is about to graduate Medical school.

 

**Remember The Day We Met**  


Morgana Pendragon pushed through the door of the dormitory room and dropped her bags on the floor. “Who are you?”

  
“I’m Gwen. I suppose we are suitemates.” Gwen looked up from her book as she was sitting on the bed. 

  
“I’m Morgana. I thought Sarah was going to be my suitemate.” Morgana said. 

  
“I guess there was a problem or something. I was thinking I would be on my own.” Gwen said. “My friend decided to get married and not come to Uni. It was a big mess. Her parents were very upset and everything.”

  
“I’m sure.” Morgana plopped down on the empty bed. “My friend went to into the Peace Corps. Bloody inconvenient then I was assigned Sarah she seemed all right on the phone.” 

  
“Peace Corps? My ex did that. He wanted me to go with him but I wanted to come get started. He was going to teach English or dig toilets or something.” Gwen shrugged. 

  
Morgana laughed. “I can just see Elena digging toilets. She can’t even stand to have a hair out of place.” 

  
“Why did she go?” Gwen asked. 

  
“My brother dumped her. Everyone expected them to get married after Uni but he said he needed to find his soul mate.” Morgana snorted. “Like anyone will ever admit to being the soul mate of a prat like him.”

  
“Older or younger?” Gwen asked.

  
“Younger by three years. He is the bane of my existence. He even had to come here because I was here.” Morgana rolled her eyes.

  
“My brother is older by the same amount. He’s sweet but don’t tell him I said that I will deny it to the end. He didn’t go to Uni though. He is working with my father.” 

  
“Lucky you.” Morgana said. 

  
There was a loud knocking on the door 

  
“Morgana! I know you’re in there. Open up and come to dinner with us.” A voice called out from the other side of the door.

  
Morgana gave Gwen an apologetic look and went to open the door. “Just a minute, you dollop head.”     

  
“Yours is bigger than ours.” The tall blond said as he walked into the room. His dark haired friend gave Morgana a sweet smile as he blushed.

  
“We have the corner. This is Gwen. I didn’t get your last name.” Morgana smiled.

  
“It’s Leodegrance. Hello.” Gwen smiled and Arthur stared at her. 

  
“Gwen Leodegrance, this is my brother Arthur Pendragon.” Morgana turned and saw Merlin looking at her. “Oh and his friend, Merlin Emrys.” 

  
Gwen sat up and extended her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Arthur.” 

  
Arthur took her hand and smiled. “Don’t believe a word of what Morgana tells you about me. I hope we can be friends.” 

  
“Of course. Hello Merlin. That is a very unusual name.” Gwen said. 

  
“It’s a family name. My great many times grandfather was named ‘Merlin’. There has always been a ‘Merlin’ in our family.” Merlin told her. 

  
“Oh, you are not from around here.” Gwen smiled. “What a lovely accent!” 

  
“I’m Irish. Arthur and I met at boarding school.” Merlin looked at Morgana. “I stayed with the Pendragons on the holidays some times.” 

  
Morgana sighed. “Most of the holidays. Gwen, why don’t you come along?” 

  
“Well I was waiting for the cafeteria to open.” Gwen said. “I’m on a bit of a budget.”

  
“Nonsense!” Morgana said. “Arthur is paying. Aren’t you Arthur?”

  
“Please come.” Arthur said. 

  
“All right. Let me find my shoes and a jacket.” Gwen said as she got off the bed. She lost her balance and Arthur caught her. 

  
The second they made contact it was like a spark went through them. Arthur inhaled the lavender perfume she wore. Gwen could feel the hard abs and strong arms around her and it made her feel flushed.

  
When the contact was lingering al little longer than Morgana thought was necessary, she cleared her throat to get their attention. “Maybe you two would like to be alone?”

  
“Morgana, don’t be silly. I was just making sure she had her feet under her.” Arthur said but his blushing cheeks were giving him away. 

  
“Thank you.” Gwen said simply as she slipped out of his arms. She slipped on some shoes and grabbed her jacket and purse. “I'm ready.”

  
“Let’s go then.” Merlin started toward the door to open it. 

  
“You two go wait for us out front.” Morgana said. 

  
Merlin and Arthur left the room. Arthur looked back at Gwen and smiled.

  
“He fancies you.” Morgana said. “I have never seen him blush around a girl before. Not even Elena.” 

  
“I sure he doesn’t. He just met me.” Gwen shook her head and looked embarrassed. “Merlin adores you. You can see it when he looks at you. That accent is lovely. Are telling me you don’t fancy him at all?”

  
“I never said that but he's my brother’s friend. It’s awkward.” Morgana said.

  
“I’ve dated my brother’s friends I don’t think that it’s that awkward.” Gwen said as they left the room and started down to meet Arthur and Merlin. “It was never serious but I had fun with them.” 

  
“I don’t think my brother would appreciate the kind of fun I’d like to have with Merlin.” Morgana giggled. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

  
“You do fancy him!” Gwen giggled. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”       

  
“Thanks.” Morgana said. “If you want to date Arthur, it’s all right with me but he is a dollop head.” 

  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Gwen said as they walked out of the building to join Arthur and Merlin. 

  
Arthur was leaning against a red sports car. “What took you so long? I’m starving.” 

  
“You are always starving.” Morgana rolled her eyes dramatically.

  
“Just for that you sit in the back with Merlin.” Arthur said. He opened the door for Gwen and smiled. “Gwen?”

  
“Thank you.” Gwen smiled back.

  
Merlin opened the door for Morgana and she patted him on the cheek and got in. 

  
Merlin blushed and looked at Arthur who looked disgusted with the whole display.

  
“So what are you studying, Gwen?” Arthur asked as they drove.

  
“I’m going for a nursing degree. And you?” Gwen asked.

  
“Merlin and I are both pre-med but I really think he is better suited for it. I believe I will end up running a hospital and not doing much healing.” Arthur said. 

  
“Hospitals need to be run too I suppose.” Gwen smiled. “We will have several classes together, I think.”

  
“Yes, I’m sure we will.” Arthur smiled He looked in the rear mirror and Merlin and Morgana were sitting there looking at each other. “If you two start making out, I am putting you out on the street.”

  
“Just drive, dollop head.” Morgana flicked Arthur on the back of the head.

  
“Oi! We are here anyway.” Arthur pulled into a parking lot and found a space. “I hope you like fish and chips, Gwen.” 

  
“Love them.” Gwen said. 

  
Arthur got out and ran to the other side to open her door. Morgana gave him a look. Merlin and Morgana walked up ahead as they entered the restaurant   

  
“I hope we can see each other sometime.” Arthur said to Gwen.

  
“We will at class and we can study together too if you like.” Gwen said.

  
“I was thinking more like coffee or lunch.” Arthur said.

  
“Oh I see. Arthur, I just broke it off with someone. It wasn’t the best relationship and it ended badly. Morgana told me about your ex. I think we should just be friends and not get too serious.” Gwen said.

  
“I don’t think coffee is serious, so is that ok?” Arthur asked. 

  
“Yes.” Gwen smiled as they walked in. “They are probably wondering where we are.”

  
“It doesn’t look like it.” Arthur said as he pointed to Merlin and Morgana kissing in the booth. 

  
“Has that ever happened before?” Gwen looked at them curiously.

  
“Nope, never.” Arthur shook his head. “Gross.” 

  
Gwen laughed.     

  


<i>Years later on the morning of Arthur’s and Merlin's Medical school graduation day.......</i>

  
“Do you have everything?” Gwen asked as she checked the garment bag lying over the chair in Arthur’s flat. “Cap gown suit. It looks like it’s all there.”

  
“That is the third time you checked it.” Arthur said as he pulled her close to him. “Gwen, do you remember the day we met at Uni?” 

  
“Yes.” Gwen said as she leaned against his chest.

  
“That was the day I fell in love with you.” Arthur said.

  
“So you have told me.” Gwen said. 

  
“I was just wondering.” Arthur said as he brushed back a stray curl. “Now that I’m going to a doctor would you like to be a doctor’s wife?”

  
“What?” Gwen wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. 

  
“Will you marry me?” Arthur said with a big smile.

  
“YES!” Gwen jumped up and put her arms around his neck. 

  
Arthur laughed and held on tightly as he spun around with her. He sat her down and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it. “You are going to want this.”

  
“Arthur, that is beautiful.” Gwen’s hand shook as Arthur slipped the heart shaped diamond ring on her finger. “A heart?”

  
“Because I love you with all my heart.” Arthur kissed her. 

  
“Arthur, I love you will all my heart too.” Gwen said. She caressed his cheek. “Let’s get you graduated. I have a wedding to plan.”

  
“It’s not going to be pink is it?” Arthur wrinkled his nose. 

  
Gwen laughed. No. It will be lavender.”

  
Arthur sighed in relief. “Now that we have that settled we need to go.” 

  
Gwen laughed as he headed out the door without the garment bag.


End file.
